Maple Fantasy
by Corruption Ain Morte
Summary: Ingis x Vampire Kinesis - One sunset evening before dark, Noctis and the gang were heading to Sun Beach Hotel until a lone figure was laying on the path infront of them, unconscious. Ignis starts developing feelings for Kinesis as Kinesis gets to know the band.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Unconscious Boy_

 _Sunset – The Road To Sun Beach City_

 _Noctis and the crew were heading to Sun Beach City to a hotel that they reversed for 3 days. Ingis, in the driver seat as usual was of course driving as Prompto was sitting in the front passenger seat, messing with the radio as Gladio was sitting behind Prompto looking at the ocean as Noctis himself was passed out asleep behind Ingis. "Man…there's nothing good on the radio these days." Prompto sighed as he laid back. "Prompto, if you are done with changing the channel, please put it back on the news." Ingis said as Prompto flipped the radio back to the news. "I still can't believe after we got the car fixed, we had enough gil to afford a 3-day hotel stay in." Gladio said as Prompto turned around with his knees on the seat, smiling. "Yeah! We finally get to rest after a long day of fighting monsters and slaying robots!" "Prompto, be quiet. You're waking me up..." Noctis looked at Prompto as he was awake by Prompto's loud excitement. "Haha~ Sorry, Noct. Didn't mean to wake you." "At least Noct will have a better time sleep on a bed than in the car." Gladio patted Noctis' back as he groaned alittle but chuckled. Noctis looked up as he saw the sun also completely gone. "Ingis…how much farther until we reach the city?" "Judging by time, we should be arriving within 30 minutes." Ingis answered as Noctis nodded and sighed. "…We're almost there then." "I wonder if we'll see any cute pretty girls walking around at night." Prompto giggled as Gladio leaned over putting his hand on his shoulder. "You really are something, aren't you Prompto." Prompto chuckled as he leaned back with his hands on the back of his head._

 _-An hour before the Night-_

 _Ingis continued driving to Sun Beach City as the rest of the gang were asleep. "Ah… it's getting closer to nighttime." He looked up as he saw a sign saying, "Entering Sun Beach City. Welcome." "Ah. We made it. Huh?" Ingis slowly came to a stop as there was a lifeless body. "…Hmm." He looked at the group seeing them still asleep as he got out of the car and walked over to the body. As Ingis kneeled down to get a closer look, he saw it was a young boy about Noctis' age and height. Ingis turned him to his back and was surprised to see that the boy had been beaten to near death. Bruises were shown on his face, neck, and head. Cuts were also shown on his face as well as his body. Clothes were torn and ripped. "Looking athis wounds…he's been through a tough fight with someone….or something." Gladio walked up behind Ingis looking over. "Hey..what you find?" "This boy has been into a recent fight. His wounds are fresh." Ingis put two fingers on his neck as he felt a pulse. "Ah, surprising he is still alive." Gladio kneeled down, looking at him. "His clothes… I never seen them around." "Yes, I don't believe he's from here." "Well, shit. We can't leave him here. Let's take him back to the hotel with us. We can ask the receptionist if we can get a room with one of us to look after him." "Good idea Gladio. You'll have to have him sit on your lap until we reach the hotel." Gladio sighed as he gently picked up the boy as him and Ingis headed back to the car and continued the way to the city._

 _-Sun Beach Hotel- -Nighttime-_

 _Ingis pulled up infront of the doors as he pulled the car in park. "Wait here. I shall return." He exited the car as Gladio looked at the boy who was covered in a blanket that he wrapped on the way to the hotel. "…You poor boy… what the hell happened to you…" Prompto slowly woke up as he yawned. "Mmm..are we there yet?" "Yeah we're here. Ingis is checking us in." Prompto turned around to look at Gladio but then he saw the boy in his arms as he blinked. "Hmm? Gladio? Who's that?" "I have no clue. Ingis found him on the road on the way here. He's been beaten pretty badly." "Whoa…that's so not cool, man." "I know. But lucky for us, he's alive…just out cold. Ingis doesn't even know what hit this dude but I'm thinking it was the_ _Niflheim Forces_ _." Prompto scoffed as he sat back down. "Fucking_ _Niflheim Forces_ _. What, now they go afraid innocent people? That's cold." Noctis woke up due to the noise as he looked at the boy. "Hmm? Where he come from?" "Ingis found on him on the street on the way over here." Noctis leaned over, giving a good look at the boy. "He's hurt very bad." "Yeah. I think Ingis said on the way here he'll clean him up." Ingis came back as he got back into the_ _Regalia as he gave everyone a room key card. "So, who has what, Ingis?" Gladio asked as Ingis was looking at a small notepad he had. "I wrote down the rooms that we are assigned to with the key cards we have. Noctis, you and Prompto have Room 380. Gladio, you and me have 382." Ingis drove into the parking lot where he took the closest spot to the front doors as they all got out and headed inside the hotel for the night._

 _-Room 382: Gladio and Ingis' Hotel Room-_

 _As the door unlock with the key card being used, Gladio walked in first still carrying the boy in his arms. "Set him on the bed. I'll begin a bath to clean him up." Ingis said as Gladio nodded and set the boy gently down on a soft white bed as a gush of water was heard from the bathroom. Gladio turned on the lights as he took the blanket off of him as walked to the bathroom, looking at Ingis who was kneeled down, feeling the water's temperature. "Hey, anything else you need me to do while you're at it?" Ingis stood up and sighed lightly. "No, I can handle it from here, thank you Gladio." Gladio nodded as he sighed as well, scratching the back of his head and went over to the beds. Ingis dig around the bathroom as he saw some lavender bubble bath. He took it and pour some in the warm bath as he mixed it around and it made some bubbles along with a hint of lavender smell filling up the bathroom. Gladio came back with the boy in his arms again as he set him down on the toilet seat. "I figured I bring him here so you didn't have to walk back and forth to places." "That's very thoughtful of you, Gladio. Thank you." Ingis nodded as Gladio nodded as well and left, closing the door. Ingis started to take the boy's clothes off and setting them on the counter as he lift up the boy and gently set him in the bath, reached for a small cloth and began washing him. First, Ingis began with his hair. He wet the hair as he pour some shampoo and gently massaged the scalp and hair with his fingers. "I wonder what happened to him… He looks like he might have been attacked by the_ _Niflheim Forces." Ingis wondered as he began to clean the boy's face. A knock was heard as Ingis looked at the door. "Ingis, I'm going to rest up for the night. Are you good?" "Yes, Gladio. Have a good night." "You too, Ingis." Gladio walked away as Ingis continued to bathe the boy. Ingis began taking a good look at the boy's torso as he tilted his head abit. "Well…I am impressed how built this person is. Not to mention his skin is smooth." As time passed, Ingis finished cleaning the boy and was drying him as he put him in a clean white robe and carried him to the bed as he saw Gladio already asleep. He started to patch the boy's wounds, then he pulled the covers and pull them over the boy's neck. "There. Hopefully he will awake in the morning." Ingis looked at the time as it was 10:00 pm. "Hmm." Ingis decided to sleep on the couch for the night. Tomorrow, if the boy wakes up, Noctis and the gang were going to meet their mysterious boy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Meeting Kinesis Morte_

 _-Kinesis's Dream-_

 _"Mom? I want to go on a adventure." "Hehe. Kinesis darling. You're too young to go on a adventure. When you're old enough, you can go. I know how you love to play games that deal with adventure but honey… those can be dangerous." "Dangerous? But I don't find them dangerous. I find them fun. I can probably meet some people who are on a adventure as well!" "That's my boy, Kinesis. Always thinking of being something when you grow up!" "Honey? Where did you come in?" "Hi, Dad!" "Sorry Love, but I overheard you two talking and seeing that our boy wants to be an adventurer, I say let him be want he wants to be." "Oh Love. Still, he's still young and I worry about him, you know that." "I know, Love. Kinesis?" "Yes, Dad?" "Promise us this, when you grow up into a fine young man that you will return to us to let us know you're okay, understood?" "Yes Dad!"_

 _-End Of Kinesis' Dream-_

 _-Morning- -Room: 382: Gladio and Ingis' Room-_

 _The boy gasped as he woke up as he stared at the ceiling with his silver eyes as the lighting in the room was too bright, he shield his eyes as he heard voices in the room. "Hey hey hey! He's up!" "Prompto, lower your voice. You're too loud." "I'll get him some water." "Good idea, Gladio." "Hey, get the light…it's bothering him." The lighting started to dim down as Noctis and them surround the bed. The boy lowered his arm slowly as his eyes were showing and he slowly sit up, seeing Noctis, Ingis, Gladio and Prompto were looking at him. "Hello. Are you feeling any better? We found you on the road while we were heading to Sun Beach City. Do you remember anything before you collapsed?" Asked Ingis as the boy frown at them, thinking they are enemies as he remain quiet. Prompto jumped on the bed and crawled slowly to him as the boy slowly backed up. "Prompto, don't get too close to him. Gladio said as he was holding a small glass of water. "Sorry, sorry. I'm get curious about him getting better and such." "As we are, Prompto." Ingis looked at the boy as he walked over and sat on the bed, opening a drawer that had a small notepad and a black pen. He took the notepad and pen and gave it to the boy. "Here. You can tell us your name by writing it, right? I understand you do not trust us enough to talk so you can write." They boy looked at Ingis and nodded as he took the notepad and pen and started writing on it. Gladio set the water next to him on the counter. The boy turned the notepad around as on the note it said, 'My name is Kinesis Morte. And I don't remember what happened to me.' "You don't remember. That's not good." Noctis sighed as he rubbed his head. Ingis looked down alittle, as he looked up at Kinesis. "Kinesis Morte… that's a name we're not too familiar with. Where are you from?" Kinesis began writing down Ingis' answer that he was questioned by. As he turn the notepad around, the note said, 'From School for the Gifted. It's a school that most students are gifted a power for good and not evil. I was gifted a special ability called Telekinesis.' Everyone felt their jaws dropped as Kinesis looked at them with a confused look. "Whoa! Telekinesis?! Are you serious?!" Prompto yelled in excitement. "That is so cool. I don't think we met anyone who can hold the power of Telekinesis, huh Noct?" Gladio, looked down at Noctis as he nodded. "Yes I have to agree. But where is this school you're talking about?" Ingis then looked at Noctis. "It must be from another dimensional world that he's from." Then he looked at Kinesis. "Did you travel from your world to here, Kinesis?" Kinesis nodded as he wrote something then turn the notepad around asking for their names. The boys chuckled as they announced their names. "I'm Prompto." "My name is Gladious, but you can call me Gladio for short." "I'm Noctis, but you can call me Noct for short." "And I am Ingis. It is very nice to meet you, Kinesis." Kinesis nodded as his response of saying, "nice to meet you as well." Suddenly, a loud growl was heard as Kinesis looked at his stomach. "Haha~ Someone's hungry." Prompto smiled as he got off the bed. "Yeah, must be breakfast time right? Let's go eat." Noctis said as he headed for the door. "Yo, Noct! Wait up!" said Prompto as he ran after Noctis. Gladio looked at Ingis. "You coming, Ingis?" "I will later. I want to chat with Kinesis here for abit." Ingis looked at Gladio as Gladio nodded and headed out. Kinesis continued to remain silent as he looked at Ingis who looked back. Ingis observed him as Kinesis tilted his head. "Oh…I am sorry if I am looking at you strange. I just never met someone like you. It's very rare to know someone who holds the power of Telekinesis." "…Ingis….your name is…Ingis…right?" Kinesis asked very softly as Ingis was surprised to hear his name being said by him. "Yes…it is. You trust me enough to speak to me?" Kinesis nodded as he sniffed himself. "…I smell nice." "Ah, I gave you a bath while you were in your_ _unconscious state. I also took the liberty to get you some fresh new clothes since your clothes with torn and destroy." Ingis got up and picked up some black clothing and set it down on Kinesis' lap. "I hope they are to your liking." Kinesis picked the first piece of clothing was a long trenchcoat that could go down to his ankles. Kinesis looked up and down as he smiled alittle. "This is a nice trenchcoat. I like it." He set the coat aside and picked up the next item which was a short sleeve shirt. He pulled down the robe and put on the black shirt as he looked at it. "…It fits." -He looked at the next item which were long pants and he put those on. Ingis watched as he smiled to himself, happy to know that Kinesis likes the clothing he was putting on. "I see you are liking your new clothing, Kinesis." Kinesis put on some high lace boots as he stood up, putting on gloves and then looked up at Ingis. "…Thank you." Ingis nodded as he walked to the door, opening it, looking at Kinesis. "Are you ready for breakfast?" Kinesis walked out with Ingis following him from behind, closing the door as they started walking down the hallway._

 _Toki Café_

 _Ingis and Kinesis entered the Café as they looked around. Kiinesis had a smirk on his face as he was looking at the people. "Mm…" He slowly licked his lips as he chuckled softly. "So many tasty humans… Makes me even more hungry." "What is it, Kinesis?" Ingis said as he looked at him. Kinesis snapped out of his mind and looked back. "Ah. It's nothing. I was just thinking of something." "Ingis!" Ingis looked around, hearing his name being called as he saw Prompto waving from sitting in a corner booth along with Gladio and Nocits eating some French toast and salad. Ingis and Kinesis walked over and sat down. Kinesis sat next to Gladio as Ingis sat next to Prompto. "Hey, you two made it. And we thought you guys weren't coming. We both got you some French toast and a salad" Prompto said as he smiled at them both. Kinesis went back into silent mode as Ingis began eating the food infront of him. "We're sorry, We were having a good conversation, we lost track of time." "Well, that happens." Noctis said as he chewed on his salad. Kinesis looked down at his food as he frowned alittle. Noctis and them looked at them as Prompto passed the salad dressing to him. "Here, you can't have salad without salad dressing." Kinesis continued to stare quietly. "…Maybe he doesn't like salads." Gladio said as he gave Kinesis some French toast. "Here, bud. Try this." Noctis looked at him. "Kinesis… do you not have a taste for food like this?" Kinesis looked at Noctis as Ingis had his eyes closed, thinking of a solution. " …Ah. Maybe meat." The boys drew their attention at Ingis. "Kinesis, if you want meat, the food table should have a lot of meat. Shall I assist you?" Kinesis nodded as he got up from the table along with Ingis following him. "Well, this is very new of Ingis." Gladio said watching the two. "Well, Kinesis is new to us so it doesn't hurt to help him." Noctis said chewing on more of his salad. Prompto smiled and giggled. "They're like cute lovers!" Then both silence hits Noctis and Gladio as they looked at Prompto. "…What?" At the food table, Kinesis was walking around, looking at the many foods in trays that were under heat lamps. Ingis was behind him, pointing at the meaty foods that Kinesis was looking at. "…Chicken, huh? Hmm…sounds good." "Kinesis, do you want to try some steak? It looks fresh." Then Kinesis quickly turned around when Ingis said fresh. He turn looked at the juicy steak as he licked his lips softly as he took the largest steak that was there and walked back to Prompto, Gladio and Noctis who all were eye widen by the steak he had. "Well, shit, dude…you're going to eat that?" Gladio asked as he looked at Kinesis. Kinesis nodded and sat down. "I'm sure he can finish before we go out-" Then Ingis was cut off by the sound of snarling and bone crunching as all four of them looked at Kinesis who was devouring the steak. "What…the…fuck?" Noctis said as he was surprised by the way Kinesis was eating. "He's eating like a wild savage beast. I mean, can you hear the bones?" Prompto said as he continued to watch. Gladio leaned back and sighed. "I'm surprised everyone is not hearing this." Ingis didn't say anything as he watched Kinesis eat. 'I believe we're dealing with some kind of demonic creature from his world…' Ingis thought as he sat back down on the couch seat. During the day, Noctis and the gang were happy to meet Kinesis._


End file.
